Helen Shivers
Helen Shivers is a victim of The Fisherman in I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997). She is played by Sarah Michelle Gellar. Biography Helen was best friends with Julie James, friends with Ray Bronson and her boyfriend was Barry Cox. Her sister was Elsa Shivers. Also, she was The 1996 Croaker Queen. She wanted to become an actress with her career in New York. In 1997 Helen worked at Shivers shop. I Know What You Did Last Summer On July 4, Helen won the Croaker Queen of 1996 title, supported by her best friend Julie, her good friend Ray and her boyfriend Barry. After she won, Helen went to the beach with Julie, Barry and Ray. They told an urban legend, about a fisherman who killed a pair of lovers. Just Ray believed that story, making the other three friends to laugh. When they decided to go home, Barry got very drunk and distracted Ray, who was driving. After, they killed a man Helen was very scared, like her friend. After an argument between Barry and Julie, they all decided to throw the body in the water and never mentioned this incident again. But the man wanted to take Helen with him into the water and when her friends saved her, the man took her crown. Barry went in the water to take it and he didn't fail. After the accident, Helen broke up with Barry, like how Julie broke up with Ray. The next year, Julie got a letter which was saying I Know What You Did Last Summer!. She freaked and went at the Shivers shop to convince Helen's sister to give her New York number. She told Julie that Helen doesn't have a New York number and that she was working here. When Helen saw Julie, she was very happy until she saw the letter. They were worried and decide to go to Barry. Julie asked Helen if they broke up and Barry appears. His reaction wasn't like Helen's, he was more amused. After Barry insulted the girls, Helen insulted him more. Julie and Helen were looking for information about David Egan and saw that he is staying with his mother and his sister on Maribel. They went at their house, Helen being a little bit scared. They also used code names. Helen was Jodie and Julie was Angela. Missy explained to them that her mother got crazy after David's death. They find out a lot of informations about David Egain in there. Death After Barry's death, the Officer David Caporizo goes with Helen home. She told the pact to him. He laughs, thinking it's a joke. The Officer saw The Fisherman and again, Helen screamed to save David but he was killed. Helen broke the window and while she was running to save her life, she saw Elsa in Shivers shop. Finally, Helen entered Shivers. Elsa goes to block the door, but The Fisherman entered. He also killed Elsa. The light was extinguished and the music stopped, the killer jumped on Helen, but she ran again. She discovered Elsa's dead body and she started screaming. The Fisherman tried to cut Helen's legs but he failed. She saw a window and jumped on it. Helen looks at the window and she saw that it isn't Fisherman here. Again, she ran and saw the fireworks. She looked behind when she was the escape and the Fisherman killed her in tyre stacks. Julie discovered her dead body in Sweet Susie, along with Barry's. Trivia * Helen appears in the sequel to the first film I Still Know What You Did Last Summer in a picture and she was mentioned at 2 times by Julie. Category:Characters Category:Victims of The Fisherman Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer characters Category:Heroes Category:1997 deaths